Meat (MK)
Meat is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 4 as a hidden character. About Meat Meat was originally a glitch in an early version of Mortal Kombat 4, where one would end up playing as a bloody corpse. Eventually later on it was decided that he would be an official secret character for the game, so he wasn't removed. He could be accessed by playing as everyone in a certain mode, then going to arcade mode and choosing anyone. Of course, since he was only a glitch originally, he only serves as a skin for the chosen character. Eventually he was made into an official character with the release of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Appearance In his debut, Meat appeared as a bloody skeleton covered in torn portions of flesh and meat. In Armageddon, he gains a more completed body with muscle, though he is without skin and his body constantly oozes blood. In addition, one of his eyes dangles from his face. Storyline The only thing known about Meat's storyline is that he was an experiment who escaped Shang Tsung´s flesh pits before he could be completely formed. Meat can also be found in the Konquest mode in Deception in the Netherealm, although what he was doing there is unclear. In Meat's Armageddon ending, it is said that while the other fighters where focusing on each other Meat rushed up the pyramid. Once he defeated Blaze, he gained the power to shape-shift. With the ability to change into anyone he pleased, Meat lost his sense of identity, and went into obscurity. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities It is quite unknown what Meat's powers are or the extent of it. In his debut, Meat was able to mimic the moves of the fighter that was originally chosen in his place down to the last detail. In Armageddon, Meat specializes in self-mutilation and immunity to pain as he is able to function, even without a head and harms his own body as a means to rejuvenate himself when need be. Signature moves *'Head Roll:' Meat pulls of his own head and bowls it towards his opponent. (MK:A) *'Meat Leg Slide:' Using the blood that soaks his body, Meat will perform a low slide towards his opponent at high speed. (MK:A) *'Body Mutilation:' Meat pulls his loose eye and lets it ricochet back into position; this bizarrely enough gives him some health back. (MK:A) *'Flesh Teleport:' Meat falls backwards and explodes into a puddle of blood upon impact with the ground; he then reappears behind his opponent. (MK:A) Endings *'Armageddon:(Non-Canonical)'"Meat was an experiment who escaped Shang Tsung's flesh pits before he could be completely formed. As the other kombatants fought, Meat rushed unseen to the top of the pyramid and defeated Blaze. Godlike energy enveloped him, giving him the power to shape-shift. With the ability to become anyone, Meat lost his sense of identity and disappeared into obscurity." Character Relationships *Has a cousin named Skully who never appeared in the series. (At least according to Steve Beran.) *Created by Shang Tsung uncompletely. *It is unknown if he joined the final battle in Armageddon as he did not appear in the opening scene. Category:Video game characters